Acima de Todas as Coisas
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Dar voz aos próprios sentimentos pode ser um instrumento de libertação, mas... poderia tal sensação superar todas as dúvidas e medos de dois adolescentes ligados por muito mais que simples laços de amizade? Yaoi.


_**Disclaimer: **__Uta no Prince-sama pertence à Broccoli, e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos!_

_**Músicas incidentais:**_

_A Sua – Marisa Monte._

_Andromeda de Kuchidzuke Wo – Natsuki Shinomiya (CV: Kishou Taniyama)._

_Cosmic Runner – Syo Kurusu (CV: Shimono Hiro)._

_Orion de Shout Out – Satsuki Shinomiya (CV: Kishou Taniyama)._

_Sirius no Chikai – Natsuki Shinomiya (CV: Kishou Taniyama)._

_True Wing - Syo Kurusu (CV: Shimono Hiro)._

_**Agradecimentos especiais à GabbeFox e Manachan15, pela betagem e observações. **_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**ACIMA DE TODAS AS COISAS**_

* * *

O som dos pássaros cantando atraía os ouvidos do rapaz que se estirava na grama, embaixo de uma frondosa árvore próxima ao lago da Academia Saotome; os raios de sol criavam reflexos brilhantes sobre a superfície da água transparente, assim como entre as folhas da copa da árvore, por fim jazendo sobre as claras madeixas do pequeno.

Kurusu Syo estava distraído, os sons da natureza captando sua atenção em uma harmonia própria. Logo, um suspiro abandonava os lábios do baixinho, ao pensar na pessoa que o ensinara a perceber a melodia que vibrava ao seu redor, e a apreciá-la com o mesmo prazer que o faria ao escutar ou tocar uma valsa de Vivaldi ou uma peça de Brahms.

\- Natsuki...

As sílabas saíram inconscientemente, junto a um novo suspiro de enfado. Syo não queria acreditar que, em um dia bonito e ensolarado daqueles, diante de uma paisagem como aquela, ele só conseguia pensar em seu companheiro de quarto, Shinomiya Natsuki.

"_Eu devo estar preocupado com ele, só pode ser isso... droga! A quem eu quero enganar, huh!?"_

Uma sensação incômoda instalou-se no peito do rapaz, e há tempos atrás ele ficaria muito preocupado com isso, mas aprendera a duras penas que aquele buraco em seu peito nada tinha a ver com sua saúde cardíaca, e sim com os sentimentos que nutria por Shinomiya.

\- Grrrr... ele é irritante, sempre me agarrando e me fazendo vestir o que não quero... mas... sinto falta disso. Sinto falta dele.

Admitia para si mesmo, fazendo um bico adorável ao mostrar sua irritação com o fato de que não veria o companheiro por mais alguns dias; Natsuki e Tokiya estavam viajando, em divulgação da nova turnê do STARISH, apresentando seu dueto em programas de rádio e de televisão. Enquanto isso, o resto da banda – e sua compositora – trabalhavam com o que podiam em Tóquio e seus arredores.

"_Depois que vencemos o prêmio UtaPri, ficamos mais famosos, mas também mais atarefados... dias de folga como hoje são extremamente raros, e mesmo assim, ainda devo encontrar Cecil e Otoya mais tarde para treinar a rotina da coreografia..."_

Syo vislumbrou o céu límpido, cujo azul-celeste se refletia perfeitamente no matiz cerúleo de seus olhos. Sorriu instantaneamente diante do brilho marcante de Vésper, a primeira estrela do anoitecer – que na verdade é o planeta Vênus – e levantou-se, disposto a treinar e fazer o seu melhor, para que quando Natsuki voltasse, Syo pudesse dedicar um pouco de sua atenção ao maior... mesmo disfarçando isso a todo custo.

O loirinho correu, desafiando-se a alcançar o hall do dormitório antes que o sol se pusesse; Syo sabia que não podia exagerar, mas eram esses pequenos desafios internos que cumpria os responsáveis por manter sua personalidade enérgica, otimista. Sabia que, sempre que estivesse diante de um desafio, poderia ir além de seus limites, poderia sempre melhorar. E esse sempre fora o seu maior desejo.

\- Eu vou... arf... conseguir... puf...

No horizonte, o sol era uma grande esfera alaranjada a descer cada vez mais entre as poucas nuvens que havia no céu. Syo apertou o passo, já avistando o prédio do dormitório, os pulmões cheios de ar começando a doer, o peito pesado; não queria e não poderia abusar, mas sabia que aquilo não era nada diante de outras coisas...

"_Como os exercícios físicos que Ai-chan me passa acreditando que vai me domar com isso. O pior é ver Natsuki entrando na dele somente para não me deixar sozinho diante da obsessão de Ai-chan com regras e disciplina."_

Um leve sorriso se formou nos lábios do pequeno ao recordar de sua rotina diária ao lado do outro loiro. Aquilo era amor, então?

"_E eu achava que amava a Nanami... hoje vejo que era admiração, pelo talento dela, pela empatia dela em entender tão bem cada um de nós. Mas foi justamente ela quem me fez perceber o que eu sentia por Natsuki..." _

Uma corrente de ar soprava forte pelo corredor, quando Kurusu adentrou o prédio. O corpo pequeno e atlético parecia mover-se com a força do vento, e a sensação arrepiava toda a pele do jovem, que surgia na sala com o rosto corado, um sorriso sincero e aberto em seus lábios, os olhos azuis brilhando com a energia da adrenalina em suas veias. Sentia o bombear de seu sangue a cada pequeno passo que dava, agora que parava de correr, e não pôde evitar comparar aquilo com os saltos que seu coração dava diante de pequenos momentos com aquele que, ao passar dos anos, conquistara seu afeto – sem que ele mesmo percebesse.

Entretanto, uma pequena dúvida assombrava a alma do loirinho. Algo que persistia em lhe tirar o sono de vez em quando, embora a possibilidade fosse muito remota... mas não impossível, ao seu ver.

\- Afinal, naquele dia, ele disse que não desistiria dela, e Satsuki quase a beijou por duas vezes... duas vezes! – murmurava entre dentes, sobrancelhas franzindo ao reviver aqueles momentos em sua mente.

Syo calou-se assim que viu Tokiya conversando com Reiji, Ranmaru, Ren e Masato na sala; todos tomavam chá, e o pequeno aproximou-se, estranhando a presença de Ichinose ali.

\- Tokiya!? O que faz aqui? Você e Natsuki não deveriam ficar mais uns três dias fora?

\- Olá, Kurusu, obrigado pelas boas-vindas. – Tokiya deu um meio sorriso ao perceber o menor corando – Nós conseguimos cumprir toda a agenda com antecedência, portanto, voltamos mais cedo. Além do mais, Shinomiya parecia ansioso em voltar para cá, não parava de falar em algo que precisava fazer... enfim, assunto dele.

\- Percebo... – o menor fitou o vocalista, que bebericava um pouco de chá – Você sabe onde ele está agora? Somente para que eu fique alerta caso essa "tarefa misteriosa" dele tenha a ver com a mania dele em me vestir com algo esquisito...

Diante de uma risadinha irônica de Ren e dos olhares indecorosos de Reiji e Ranmaru, Syo fitou a todos com o cenho franzido, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo e se impondo frente ao pequeno grupo.

\- O que foi? Vocês não sabem o que é estar na minha pele quando ele tem essas vontades! Além do mais, ninguém tem nada a ver com isso, mesmo! – voltou-se para Tokiya – Pois bem, onde ele está?

Tokiya chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas foi cortado por Jinguji, cujos olhos estavam fechados, em sua típica expressão de malícia velada.

\- Para quem deseja tanto se preservar da espontaneidade de Shinomi, você está bem preocupado com o paradeiro dele, não é, Ochibi-chan? Ele subiu a escada em direção aos quartos, talvez você o encontre na suíte de vocês. Afinal... onde mais ele poderia ir?

Por alguma razão desconhecida, Syo não gostou daquele sorriso cheio de significados ocultos e da piscadinha marota de Ren ao se dirigir a ele; um mau pressentimento encheu o peito de Kurusu, quando ele pediu licença para se retirar e subiu os degraus, tentando não mostrar o quão perturbado ficara com o que estava subentendido nas palavras de Jinguji. O violinista estava prestes a se dirigir à ala dos quartos dos membros do STARISH e seus senpais do Quartet Night, quando ouviu risadas vindas do corredor da ala oposta.

A ala onde ficava o quarto de Nanami Haruka, a compositora da banda, responsável pelo surgimento do grupo; era graças às canções e incentivo daquela moça que eles tinham suas carreiras a todo vapor naquele momento de suas vidas, e Syo a tinha em grande consideração e afeto. Por isso mesmo, o baixinho desejava com todo fervor que as suspeitas que faziam seu estômago revirar naquele instante não se revelassem verdadeiras.

"_Não seria justo. Por favor. Não pode ser..."_

E foi exatamente quando o pequeno virou a esquina do corredor, em direção ao quarto de Haruka, que ele a viu diante da porta do cômodo, com um belo sorriso adornando-lhe a face – um sorriso dirigido a _**ele**_. Igualmente animado e sorridente, Natsuki aproximava-se de Nanami, que tinha um embrulho em mãos – um presente? – e suavemente, tomava-lhe o queixo, pousando um leve beijo na bochecha já corada da jovem.

Syo não pôde evitar o susto, e rapidamente, levou a mão à boca para abafar qualquer som que ameaçasse denunciar sua presença ali. Virou o corpo com agilidade, ocultando-se entre as sombras do outro corredor, os olhos arregalados e os ouvidos atentos:

\- Shinomiya-san, não havia necessidade de me trazer um presente, mas eu agradeço mesmo assim... obrigada! – uma tímida Haruka falava com um timbre doce de voz.

\- Não precisa agradecer! Haru-chan, para mim é um prazer presentear alguém que eu gosto tanto, ainda mais sabendo que você gostaria dessa prenda! Não tive como não me lembrar de você quando eu a vi na vitrine da loja! – Natsuki respondia alegremente.

\- Muita gentileza sua! Eu preciso mostrar à Tomo-chan! E mais uma vez, bem-vindo, Shinomiya-san!

\- Obrigado! Agora, se me dá licença, eu preciso arrumar minhas coisas, antes que Ai-chan chame minha atenção! Boa noite!

De seu esconderijo, Syo entendeu que aquela era a hora exata de sair dali, se quisesse evitar uma situação embaraçosa para si, Natsuki e Nanami; a passos silenciosos e rápidos, deixou aquela ala, o cenho franzido, pensativo.

"_O que raios Natsuki foi fazer no quarto da Nanami, a essa hora!?"_ – balançou a cabeça negativamente – _"Por que eu estou me importando com isso? Ele nem sabe dos meus sentimentos, eu não posso cobrar nada dele, eu não tenho direito de... sentir ciúmes... DROGA, NATSUKI, SEU IDIOTA! Por que você foi ver a Nanami ao invés de me procurar!?"_

O baixinho bufava ao tomar o rumo do quarto que dividia com Mikaze Ai e Natsuki, e sem querer, no afã de sua confusão interna, Syo bateu a porta com um bocado de força a mais – o que lhe rendeu um olhar enviesado de Ai, que àquela hora, já fazia suas pesquisas no computador, reunindo dados sobre a atual popularidade do Quartet Night nos principais meios de comunicação, para posterior análise.

\- Syo. O que justifica isso? Já é tarde para fazer esse tipo de barulho, temos regras de convivência a seguir, não se lembra disso? – os olhos sem expressão do outro encaravam a figura do pequeno.

\- Não é nada, Ai-chan, eu só... – súbito, calou-se, ao perceber que Natsuki adentrava o cômodo.

\- Syo-chan! Como eu senti sua falta! – Shinomiya envolvia Kurusu em um forte abraço, apertando o pequeno corpo com vontade – Onde você estava? Eu estava lhe procurando!

"_Mentiroso!"_ – pensava Kurusu, enquanto esperneava nos braços do outro – _"Você estava com a Nanami!"_

\- A-Agh, Natsuki! Solte-me, agora! Ar, eu preciso de ar!

Aos poucos, o mais velho soltava o menor, sorrindo para ele com doçura; Syo sentiu o peito apertar, a pulsação acelerando, e podia jurar que conseguia perceber seu rosto corando devido ao calor que se acumulava em suas bochechas. Não queria encarar Natsuki, pois tinha medo que ele percebesse algo, qualquer coisa que denunciasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

"_Ainda mais porque estou com raiva... com ciúmes! Ele não pode perceber, ou eu terei grandes problemas!"_

\- Eu estava por aí. Acabei de chegar, e vi Tokiya lá embaixo com os outros. Vocês voltaram cedo, aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou, esperando a resposta do violista com alguma ansiedade.

\- Ah, na verdade não, apenas terminamos nosso roteiro antes do esperado. Tokiya-kun é muito eficiente e organizado, graças à experiência dele, nós conseguimos agilizar nossos compromissos e fazer tudo muito bem. Eu me esforcei muito, Syo-chan! Você acompanhou algum dos nossos programas ao vivo?

O loirinho ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem saber exatamente o que responder; como ele diria a Natsuki que sim, acertara o alarme do celular para não perder nenhum dos programas de rádio e TV em que Shinomiya se apresentara, com ou sem a presença de Tokiya? Será que ele desconfiaria de algo? Syo entreabriu os lábios, procurando conter qualquer indício de nervosismo, e quando finalmente deixou sua voz sair, agradeceu aos céus mentalmente por não gaguejar.

\- Eu ouvi alguma coisa, sim. Você está melhorando cada vez mais, acho que a convivência mais próxima com Tokiya nesses dias o ajudou. Fez um bom trabalho, Natsuki!

A recompensa para aquelas palavras foi um sorriso aberto, sincero do maior, que não demorou em se aproximar e tomar o pequeno em um novo abraço, mais apertado que o anterior, deixando Syo completamente vermelho de vergonha – e gradualmente roxo, por falta de oxigenação.

\- Kyuuuuuu! – o jovem Shinomiya parecia empolgado.

\- Natsuki! Solte-o, não vê que Syo está quase desmaiando em seus braços? – Ai decidiu interferir, estoico como sempre, para voltar aos seus dados em seguida.

\- Oh, desculpe! Syo-chan, tudo bem? – o olhar de Natsuki era preocupado, apesar do sorriso satisfeito no rosto – Você fica tão fofo desse jeito! Não consigo evitar!

Ainda segurando o tecido da blusa do mais velho, Syo se recompunha, inspirando ar para seus pulmões com força; uma veia saltou em sua testa, e ele deu um cascudo no amigo, irritado com tanta proximidade.

\- Seu grande idiota! Você quer me matar, Natsuki? Já não bastam aquelas tentativas de me fazer vencer o medo de altura, os bolinhos e biscoitos que você faz, ainda tem esse seu jeito de me agarrar! – o violinista explodiu, descontando ali sua frustração acumulada.

Ele apenas não contava com o resultado daquele impulso irascível, a partir daquele instante.

\- S-Syo-chan... – Shinomiya parecia inconsolável – N-Não fale assim, eu... eu nunca faria mal algum a você, Syo-chan!

O loiro mais velho parecia à beira do choro, e Ai olhou para Syo diretamente, como se indicasse ao kouhai que resolvesse a bagunça que ele mesmo criara; Kurusu suspirou fundo, aproximando-se de Natsuki devagar, e com muita hesitação, pousava a mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

\- Natsuki, venha, vamos sair daqui. Ai-chan está ocupado, e eu quero conversar com você.

O baixinho falava sério, e Natsuki se recompôs, concordando com a cabeça, e seguindo o mais novo para fora do quarto; no corredor, Syo esperou que o maior o alcançasse, mostrando-se um bocado nervoso por não saber como iniciar aquele diálogo.

\- Então, Syo-chan, o que você quer conversar comigo? Vai me contar sobre o que fez durante os dias em que estive fora? – o sorriso na face de Natsuki era adorável.

Kurusu fitou o amigo de soslaio, engolindo em seco ao ver aquele semblante tão doce, do qual sentira saudades nos últimos dias. Cerrou os punhos, descendo as escadas, pensativo.

"_Como eu vou dizer a ele o que sinto? Ele é... meu melhor amigo! E se ele não quiser mais olhar na minha cara? Ele sempre me chama de fofo e diz que gosta de mim, mas não acredito que seja da mesma forma que eu gosto dele! Por que não consigo ser direto sobre isso?"_

\- E-Eu quero saber por que você estava me procurando. Não me diga que era somente para me perguntar minha opinião sobre seu desempenho nos programas em que você participou. Por acaso é isso, Natsuki?

\- Uh!? – o mais velho levava a mão ao queixo, aparentemente surpreso com aquela questão – Ah não, Syo-chan, não tem nada a ver com isso. Na verdade, entre outras coisas, tem a ver com algo que eu andei conversando com Haru-chan. Ela me ajudou muito a entender algumas coisas a meu respeito, e eu queria falar com você sobre algo que eu sinto.

O choque era evidente na expressão de Syo, e várias ideias passaram por sua mente após as palavras de Natsuki; ponderou sobre várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, desde a possibilidade da compositora do STARISH ter contado a Shinomiya sobre sua "Síndrome de Gêmeos", como algo que fazia o loirinho empalidecer só em considerar aquilo.

"_Nanami não contaria a ele sobre o Satsuki assim, de repente, e creio que ele não reagiria à novidade dessa forma tranquila. Será que... ele vai falar do que sente por ela?"_

Automaticamente, o loirinho levou a mão ao peito, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida; os dois alcançavam o lado de fora do prédio naquele instante, e Syo resolveu aproveitar aquele momento de privacidade para ser direto.

\- Natsuki, você disse que estava me procurando, mas eu sei que você passou pelo quarto da Nanami. Por acaso o que você tem a dizer é relacionado a ela?

\- Hm, se você sabia disso, por que não me disse, Syo-chan? Não que tenha algo a ver, mas eu aproveitei que procurava por você para levar a ela um presente que comprei, não teve como não me lembrar dela ao ver uma pelúcia de cachorrinho muito fofa em uma loja! Lembrou-me muito da minha querida Elizabeth, e por consequência, da Haru-chan também!

O sorriso de Natsuki era enorme, e Syo sentiu-se aliviado; a pressão em seu peito diminuiu, fazendo com que o violinista sorrisse também, mesmo que inconscientemente. Syo voltou-se para o maior, e estava prestes a dizer algo quando foi interrompido por Otoya, que chegava todo animado.

\- Oi, pessoal! Né, Syo, eu e o Cecil estamos lhe esperando para repassar a rotina da coreografia. Ainda vamos manter o ensaio? – o ruivo sorria para os amigos

\- Ah! Desculpe-me, Otoya, eu... me esqueci... – o loirinho corava, coçando a nuca, constrangido.

Natsuki deu uma leve risada diante do que via, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Syo, carinhosamente, para então se dirigir a Ittoki:

\- Otoya-kun, por favor, perdoe o Syo-chan. Ele se encontrou comigo e eu acabei tomando o tempo dele, contando sobre os trabalhos que fiz.

\- Ah, Natsuki! Isso quer dizer que o Tokiya também voltou... aposto que vocês terminaram tudo antes da hora porque ele reformulou tudo do jeito dele, né?

\- Exatamente, Otoya-kun. – o loiro sorria - Tokiya-kun realmente tem muita experiência da época em que se apresentava como HAYATO. Com isso, conseguimos trabalhar de forma bem mais eficiente.

\- E pensar que eu nunca tive a chance de vê-lo cantando ao vivo como HAYATO, no passado! - suspirou o ruivo, inconformado – Eu gostaria muito de ter visto isso, para entender como essa fase o afetou na época em que nos conhecemos. Quando Hyuuga-sensei disse ao Tokiya que ele não tinha coração para cantar. Eu sempre duvidei disso, na verdade.

\- Falando nisso, houve uma ocasião em que eu, Syo-chan e Haru-chan tivemos a oportunidade de vê-lo como HAYATO, mas não fazíamos ideia de que ele seria o Tokiya-kun. – Natsuki levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo – Engraçado, eu mal me lembro da apresentação dele, é como se houvesse um borrão na minha cabeça, a respeito desse dia. Mas nós estávamos lá, não é, Syo-chan? Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

Diante do olhar interrogativo do maior, Syo engoliu em seco, uma gota de suor se formando em sua testa; seu olhar se cruzou com o de Otoya, como se o menor procurasse no amigo algum apoio para saber como prosseguir com aquela conversa.

\- Na verdade, eu também não me lembro de muita coisa, faz muito tempo, não é verdade, Natsuki? Nós acompanhamos a Nanami até o show, havia muita gente, e começou a chover... o que acabou causando uma certa confusão, nós acabamos nos separando no meio dela, e a apresentação foi cancelada. Praticamente isso que aconteceu.

O baixinho falara rápido, para não perder a linha de raciocínio e nem falhar no tom de voz, o que atrairia a curiosidade de Natsuki. Kurusu sabia que o companheiro de quarto era muito espontâneo em demonstrar afeto, e muito atrapalhado na maioria das vezes, mas que ele também não era nem um pouco burro.

"_Natsuki é daquelas pessoas que tendem a ser subestimadas, mas ele é um verdadeiro gênio. Isso só fica mais claro com as criações do Satsuki, que é parte dele, também."_

Ittoki percebeu que Syo queria colocar a situação como algo corriqueiro, para que Natsuki não falasse mais a respeito dela; o guitarrista ainda se lembrava do que vira na televisão junto com os outros, da forma em que Satsuki desafiara HAYATO e o confrontara na época, para em seguida cantar com toda a intensidade que havia naquela alma tão conturbada.

\- Pois é, Natsuki. Eu vi tudo pela televisão, a chuva que acabou atrapalhando tudo. Mas... Syo, vamos ensaiar, Cecil deve estar pensando que nós dois desistimos de treinar a coreografia!

\- Hehehe, é verdade! – Syo coçou a nuca – Natsuki, nós nos vemos depois! Eu vou ensaiar com os rapazes, aproveite para descansar, até mais!

\- Syo-chan, espere! – Shinomiya agarrou a manga da blusa do baixinho – Tem algo que eu quero lhe dar antes!

"_Um presente? Será que ele se lembrou de mim também?"_ – pensou Syo, esperançoso.

Sorrindo amavelmente, Natsuki abraçou o violinista, sem forçar o ato ou torná-lo algo muito efusivo, dessa vez; o mais alto envolveu o corpo de Syo com cuidado, como se ele pudesse quebrar a qualquer movimento mais brusco, e depois, beijou-lhe o rosto com carinho, bem próximo ao canto dos lábios do menor.

\- Depois terminaremos de conversar, Syo-chan. Bom ensaio! Até mais, Otoya-kun!

Nisso, o violista saiu dali cantando, visivelmente alegre, deixando seu companheiro de quarto atônito, a mão de Syo sobre o local em que fora beijado de forma tão afável.

\- Hum... Syo... – Otoya colocou a mão sobre o ombro do loirinho – Dessa vez foi quase... ei, você está bem?

\- Eu estou bem e...

\- Eu... acho que ele gosta de você bem mais do que como um amigo, Syo.

\- O QUÊ!? Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas, eu e ele somos dois homens, estamos na mesma banda, e não podemos ter esse tipo de sentimento entre nós! Além do mais, é proibido! – o baixinho estourou, passando a se dirigir para a sala em que ensaiariam.

\- E qual o problema? – o ruivo alcançou o amigo sem problemas – Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo, e é claro que se gostam muito! O jeito que ele o trata, sempre chamando sua atenção e querendo ficar por perto... e você também vive o protegendo, e o entende melhor do que todos nós! Algo me diz que vocês formariam um belo casal e...

\- Otoya. – Syo interrompeu o amigo, um semblante sério em seu rosto – Nunca mais diga isso, e nunca comente tal coisa com Natsuki, ele pode entender isso da forma errada. Eu entendo o que diz, mas tem as regras do Saotome... e eu também acho que ele está apaixonado por outra pessoa.

\- As regras são válidas entre ídolos e compositores, e se não me engano, servem para casais formados por uma garota e um garoto, e vocês são dois garotos, né. Eh, quem seria essa pessoa, Syo?

\- É apenas uma suspeita minha, mas acho que ele gosta mesmo é da Nanami. Hoje ele chegou e falou com ela antes de todos... até mesmo antes de mim. E lhe trouxe um presente, também.

Syo abaixou a cabeça, e Otoya engoliu em seco, sem saber como argumentar; ambos entraram na sala em que ensaiariam, onde Cecil já esperava por eles, um pouco impaciente. Pelas próximas duas horas, ninguém tocaria mais naquele assunto, embora ele não deixasse a cabeça do menor do grupo.

Enquanto isso, Natsuki terminava de desfazer as malas, colocando tudo em ordem, conforme as regras de Ai – que continuava tentando disciplinar seus dois kouhais. De vez em quando, o mais velho dirigia um ou outro olhar ao seu senpai, que estava em frente ao computador, fazendo suas pesquisas. Não podia deixar de pensar na conversa que tivera com Syo e Otoya, relacionando-a aos sonhos que tinha de vez em quando.

"_Aqueles sonhos parecem tão reais, e a pessoa que eu me torno neles não me é estranha. Eu gostaria de poder entender mais disso, e esse é um dos motivos pelos quais quero conversar seriamente com Syo-chan, mas parece que precisarei esperar..." _

Shinomiya suspirava, ao dirigir-se ao banheiro; precisava de uma boa ducha antes do jantar, para afastar o cansaço que sentia, não somente pelos dias exaustivos de trabalho que tivera – a eficiência que Tokiya impusera aos dois custara o preço da estafa – mas também devido àqueles sonhos misteriosos que às vezes tiravam seu sono no meio da noite.

"_E também teve o fato de sempre acordar com meus óculos, mesmo no meio da madrugada! Será que Tokiya-kun os repunha? Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, mas é mesma coisa de quando estou com Syo-chan... ele nunca me deixa tirar os óculos!"_ – ponderava o rapaz.

Natsuki piscou algumas vezes, antes de fechar os olhos e retirar as lentes; o loiro manteve as pálpebras firmemente fechadas toda vez que precisava se enxaguar, recolocando a armação metálica no rosto quando precisava abrir os olhos. Para ele isso era algo quase natural – visto que enxergava muito mal sem os óculos, portanto, os usava praticamente direto – mas algo começava a surgir como uma suspeita dentro de si, desde que os tais sonhos começaram, tão vívidos quanto memórias pessoais.

\- Já sei o que posso fazer para tirar essa dúvida!

Saía do banheiro, após se perfumar e vestir, secando os cabelos ondulados com a toalha; Ai não estava no quarto, provavelmente era noite de sair para jantar fora com os outros membros do Quartet Night, e deixara o computador ligado. Natsuki se aproximou da escrivaninha, afastando a cadeira e se sentando sem alarde; suspirou fundo, temendo pelo que poderia encontrar, mas decidido a esclarecer suas questões internas.

"_Você sabe que não deveria fazer isso, não é?"_ – uma voz alertava em sua cabeça _– "Você irá sofrer com isso, tem certeza que é o melhor?"_

\- Minha consciência está me avisando... mas, eu preciso saber!

Sem demora, o rapaz acessou um determinado site de vídeos, buscando pela apresentação de HAYATO no dia em que ele e Syo acompanharam Haruka; surpreendentemente, havia poucos – e curtos – vídeos que mostravam apenas o início do show, todos eles parando no instante em que a chuva ou a confusão de pessoas começavam. Natsuki tentou localizar a si mesmo e aos amigos ali, sem sucesso.

\- Parece que o vídeo integral, aquele que foi transmitido pela televisão, não está aqui. Protegido por copyright e retirado a pedido da... Agência Shining!?

O loiro arregalou os olhos, chocado. A primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça foi que Saotome pedira a exclusão daquele vídeo das mídias sociais por causa de Tokiya, mas algo dentro de si dizia que ele deveria ir mais a fundo nisso, apesar de sua "consciência" dizer o contrário.

"_Você não está preparado para isso. Pare agora, Natsuki, antes que você se machuque!"_ – a voz insistia.

\- Eu vou continuar, eu preciso descobrir o que aconteceu! E ninguém vai me impedir!

Lançou um olhar furtivo à porta, com receio de ser pego, e procurou o vídeo no site da emissora de TV, sem sucesso; buscou em outros sites de vídeos e até no site oficial de HAYATO – o qual estava convenientemente fora do ar.

\- Mesmo que Tokiya-kun tenha abandonado a identidade de HAYATO, isso não significa que tudo sobre aquele dia tenha que sumir... até porque os outros vídeos de apresentações dele estão online!

Um mau pressentimento tomou conta do jovem Shinomiya; sua cabeça começou a doer, e sua visão embaçava, mas ele não deixaria o cansaço tomar conta de si. Fez mais algumas buscas, até que, ao acessar o blog de uma fã de HAYATO, conseguira encontrar o vídeo todo. Até a chuva e a confusão começarem, nada mudava. Um bolo se formava em seu estômago, e sua cabeça passava a latejar, quando ele viu a si mesmo batendo nos seguranças e invadindo o palco para enfrentar Tokiya, e começando a cantar.

"_Essa... essa música! Não é possível, é Orion de Shout Out! Eu escrevi essa música... não foi?" _

Com os dentes cerrados pela dor que sentia, Natsuki percebeu que estava sem os óculos durante a gravação do vídeo, e que definitivamente, aquele rapaz no palco era ele – mas como ele não se lembrava de nada? E aquela atitude... era ele... mas não era?

\- Não é possível... não é...

A dor de cabeça e a ânsia que acometiam o loiro só pioraram, quando ele percebeu que Haruka falava com ele no vídeo, e que ele a puxava para junto de si, com um semblante predatório no rosto; os olhos verdes se arregalaram, assustados, à espera do beijo... quando para seu alívio, ele via Syo recolocando a armação sobre seu rosto novamente, e ele passava a se parecer mais consigo mesmo.

\- Não... não... NÃO!

Natsuki levantou-se de supetão, o estômago revirando; correu até o banheiro e vomitou, tossindo um pouco depois. Respirava fundo, lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos; dava a descarga e escovava os dentes, a cabeça girando com tanta informação.

"_Eu avisei, eu disse que você não estava preparado! Natsuki... por que você precisa fazer essas coisas com você mesmo?"_ – a voz de sua "consciência" se tornava mais clara em sua mente.

\- Você... quem é você... não é minha consciência, não é? Por que fez aquilo com Haru-chan? Ela não vai me perdoar... e Syo-chan, o que ele vai pensar? Syo-chan... como ele vai acreditar em mim quando eu...

"_Você não pode fazer isso! E se ele o magoar, como você vai lidar com isso? E se ele não quiser ter algo a mais com outro rapaz? Eu não vou permitir que ninguém o machuque!"_ – a voz parecia um pouco alterada.

\- EU NÃO VOU ME MACHUCAR! – o loiro gritou – EU POSSO CUIDAR DE MIM, ELE É O MEU SYO-CHAN FOFO, ELE NUNCA IRÁ ME MACHUCAR!

Shinomiya arfava, subitamente tomando consciência do que acontecia; a presença protetora que sempre sentira, desde aquele episódio que o fizera sofrer tanto em sua infância, estava ali agora, falando com ele. A pessoa para quem ele escrevera Sirius no Chikai existia, e vivia dentro dele - ou melhor, era parte dele mesmo!

\- Por isso eu tenho lapsos de memória, por isso Syo-chan vive cuidando de mim para que eu não perca os óculos! Como eu nunca percebi?

Nesse instante, Syo entrava no quarto, cansado, mas contente por ter feito um bom trabalho junto a Otoya e Cecil.

\- Natsuki, finalmente o ensaio terminou, agora vou tomar banho e poderemos jantar... – o baixinho observava que não havia ninguém no quarto, embora um barulho estranho viesse do banheiro – O que houve aqui? Natsuki?

O rapaz olhou de relance para o computador ao se dirigir ao banheiro, e reconheceu o que havia na tela de imediato. Apreensivo, Syo abriu a porta do cômodo, percebendo a figura do companheiro de quarto junto a pia, encolhido como se fosse uma bola.

\- Natsuki... o que... o que foi que você fez, seu grandão idiota? – sussurrou, aproximando-se com cuidado – Você... como você está?

O loirinho se ajoelhou diante de Shinomiya, erguendo-lhe o rosto e reparando, para seu completo terror, que ele estava sem os óculos. Syo deu um pulo para trás, saindo do alcance do rapaz que o encarava com um olhar frio e calculista, totalmente contrastante com o vermelho de seus olhos, e com as marcas de lágrimas nas bochechas do mais velho.

\- Não se preocupe, Ochibi, eu não mordo. – a voz de Satsuki era sarcástica – Pelo menos não agora, que Natsuki está tão debilitado. Ele precisa de cuidados, mais do que você pensa.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu vi o computador de Ai-chan, ele sabe sobre você, ou pelo menos descobriu o que acontece quando ele não se lembra de nada, não é? – Kurusu escorregou as costas pela madeira da porta, sentando-se no chão em uma posição parecida com a do maior.

\- Mas como você é esperto! – debochou – Não sei se é por causa do sucesso do STARISH, ou do fato dele estar junto de amigos em que confia... de certo modo, a alma dele está se curando do trauma que ele passou quando criança, e que resultou na minha existência. Isso está fazendo com que a alma dele se complete de novo, e ele passou a ter acesso às minhas memórias.

\- Desde... quando? E por que ele não me contou? Esse Natsuki...! – Syo estava inconformado, mas foi silenciado por uma mão firmemente posta sobre seus lábios.

\- Calado, Ochibi, antes que eu perca a paciência com você. – o olhar do mais velho era sério e penetrante – Ele não tinha como falar com você se ambos estão cheios de trabalho, e ele ainda foi viajar. Na realidade, ele queria conversar com você sobre isso, mas seu amiguinho ruivo apareceu antes que Natsuki pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Ah... – Syo murmurou, ao ter a boca descoberta – Então, era isso o que ele queria conversar comigo... bem que eu desconfiei que havia algo errado quando ele tocou no assunto da apresentação de HAYATO... quer dizer, do Tokiya. Realmente, foi bobagem minha pensar que ele queria falar sobre outra coisa...

Syo se deu conta do que dissera somente ao ver o sorriso malicioso de Satsuki dirigido a si, aqueles olhos perigosos destilando mistério; o baixinho pigarreou, tentando disfarçar, mas sabia que era tarde demais.

\- Ora ora, quer dizer que você esperava por algo a mais? – Satsuki ria, irônico – O que você queria dele, Ochibi? Uma declaração de amor? Um beijo, talvez?

\- N-Não é nada disso! E se fosse isso, n-não é algo que lhe diga respeito, Satsuki! – o violinista corava como um pimentão, procurando se afastar à medida que Shinomiya engatinhava em sua direção.

\- Mas é claro que tem. – o sorriso cheio de más intenções aumentava – Então é verdade, você sente algo a mais que amizade pelo Natsuki. Seu corpo, seus olhos, tudo denuncia isso, como ele não viu isso antes?

\- P-Pare de ficar me analisando! Isso não importa, temos que pensar em algo para que Natsuki melhore agora, e não no que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir por ele! – Syo quase berrava, ao perceber que estava encurralado.

\- Ochibi, retiro o que eu disse, você não é nada esperto. – Satsuki suspirava, com enfado – Será que eu preciso explicar tudo a você? O que sente é mais importante do que você imagina, e espero que você seja compreensivo com Natsuki e o trate bem, senão eu mesmo irei puni-lo assim que tiver oportunidade para isso, está entendendo o que digo?

\- Er... – Syo estava um pouco confuso – Acho que eu entendo. Quer dizer, vou entender melhor quando eu conseguir falar com ele. Não se preocupe, Satsuki. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que eu não irei julgá-lo, nunca o fiz. Sempre tentei estar ao lado dele para evitar que _vocês dois_ se envolvessem em encrencas, se esqueceu disso?

Shinomiya encarou o pequeno, estudando-lhe as feições e o olhar; súbito, um sorriso de canto surgiu na face de Satsuki, e ele chegou bem perto de Syo, sua respiração perceptível na pele do loirinho.

\- No fim, talvez Natsuki esteja certo. Eu vou lhe dar um voto de confiança... não me decepcione, Ochibi. Vai acabar mexendo com o que não pode lidar.

Syo tremia, mas não era de medo; aquela proximidade toda mexia com seus instintos, e mesmo sendo Satsuki ali, ele ficava afetado. Syo tinha plena ciência de que aquilo poderia acontecer, desconfiara que também poderia ter aquele tipo de sentimento pelo alterego de Natsuki desde o momento em que percebera que amava seu parceiro de quarto.

"_Afinal, Satsuki é parte do Natsuki, parte da pessoa dele. Claro que eu não ficaria imune a ele, para meu completo e total azar!"_

\- Muito bem, é hora de vocês resolverem a situação. Ele pode me ouvir na mente dele agora e provavelmente terá conhecimento do que acabamos de conversar, portanto, não se assuste. E não o assuste! – com isso, Satsuki apanhou os óculos que estavam no chão, disposto a devolvê-los ao seu rosto.

"_Tomara que Natsuki queira sair e resolver isso como se deve!"_ – pensou Satsuki, antes de recolocar a armação sobre seu nariz.

Alguns segundos se passaram, mas para Syo, pareciam horas. O rapaz ajoelhou-se novamente, abraçando o corpo de Shinomiya, como se o embalasse em seus braços, apesar da notável diferença de altura entre os dois.

\- Natsuki, eu estou aqui com você, e sempre estarei! Eu sei que muitas vezes não tenho paciência com você, mas quero que saiba que você é muito importante para mim, eu... eu preciso de você, seu bobo... por favor, Natsuki!

\- Syo... Syo-chan? – o sussurro chegou baixinho aos ouvidos de Kurusu – Syo-chan... me desculpe por tudo que eu fiz durante todo esse tempo... todas as vezes que você esteve comigo, era para evitar que eu tivesse problemas com o comportamento dele, não foi? Com o... meu... comportamento. Você me perdoa?

O pequeno mordeu os lábios, segurando as lágrimas. Seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que sairia de seu peito, mas ele se focou no rapaz em seus braços. Em Shinomiya Natsuki.

O rapaz que vivia o chamando de fofo, o agarrando e o envergonhando na frente dos outros.

Aquele que sempre o acompanhava quando decidia praticar com os instrumentos de corda, criando lindos arranjos harmônicos entre o violino de um e a viola do outro.

Aquele que o vestia com roupas de bichinhos fofos e de mulher - e que ainda por cima, sempre tirava fotos dele, Syo, guardando-as todas em uma pasta no computador.

O rapaz que ele, Kurusu Syo, amava, fosse ele Natsuki ou Satsuki, pois ambos eram partes da mesma pessoa.

\- Eu não tenho nada o que perdoar. Você tem consciência do Satsuki, então deve saber que sempre estivemos todos cuidando de vocês. Nosso maior medo era ele sair machucando as pessoas por aí, mas fora isso, eu sempre procurei te ajudar. Desculpe se nunca lhe contei sobre ele ou nunca perguntei sobre o que aconteceu para que ele pudesse aparecer. Desculpe se colaborei para encobrir tudo e evitar que você superasse o trauma sobre o qual ele falou.

\- Sobre isso, não se preocupe, Syo-chan. – Natsuki levantava o rosto, mostrando seu olhar dócil – Eu nunca me abri para você, para os outros, para ninguém. Na verdade, é algo que eu gostaria muito de esquecer, mas pelo visto, acabou fazendo mal a mim e às pessoas ao meu redor. Eu preciso cuidar disso, eu sei! Será que a Haru-chan vai me perdoar? O que aconteceu com ela, e duas vezes... Satsuki só queria afastá-la e me proteger com isso, já que ela lembra a mulher que me prejudicou tanto.

\- Quer dizer que você nunca sentiu nada pela Nanami, para tentar beijá-la? – diante do gesto negativo de Natsuki, Syo suspirou aliviado – Ela sempre compreendeu a situação e não o levou a mal, de forma alguma. Mas espero que agora possamos te ajudar como se deve, Natsuki!

\- Sim. Obrigado, Syo-chan! – o mais velho sorria – Mas, se eu melhorar, o Satsuki irá embora, não é? Pois eu não precisarei mais dele... isso seria muito triste.

Syo afagava os cabelos ondulados, percebendo que o maior envolvia sua cintura com os braços; foi impossível não corar, mesmo pensativo como estava.

\- Eu penso que ele sempre estará com você, já que ele é parte da sua personalidade. Não tem como ele desaparecer ou ir embora, pois ele também é você... talvez vocês apenas se complementem, e não seja mais preciso um assumir o comando quando o outro não estiver bem... você simplesmente será o Satsuki, também. Oh, imagino que terei que redobrar minha atenção quando isso acontecer! – Syo ria.

\- Por que você diz isso, Syo-chan? Eu evitarei mandar as pessoas para o hospital! – Natsuki se afastava o suficiente para encarar o violinista.

\- Não é bem isso que eu tinha em mente. – Kurusu se levantava, ajudando o maior a fazer o mesmo em seguida – Você está melhor? Quer descer para jantar, agora?

\- Na realidade, eu prefiro ficar aqui com você, temos muito que conversar, pode ser? – Shinomiya parecia um pouco melhor, mas não menos sério.

\- Certo, eu só vou tomar um banho, está bem?

Assim, Syo apanhou uma muda de roupa e se trancou no banheiro, tomando uma ducha; seria aquele o melhor momento para dizer a Natsuki que o amava? O rapaz tinha suas dúvidas, visto que o outro ainda parecia um pouco abalado com as recentes descobertas. Terminou de banhar-se, se perfumou e vestiu, penteando os cabelos em seguida. Ao sair do banheiro, notou que Natsuki estava junto à janela do quarto, mantendo-a aberta, os olhos verdes fitando o céu estrelado.

\- Natsuki? – chamou a atenção do mais velho, indo até ele – Pronto, estou aqui. O que gostaria de conversar?

\- Syo-chan, venha aqui. – Shinomiya tomou a mão do menor com cuidado, sinalizando para que o loirinho se sentasse ao seu lado – Vê as estrelas? Durante muito tempo, eu as utilizei como inspiração para as minhas canções, já que eu sempre quis que minhas músicas acalentassem e abrandassem o coração das pessoas. Mas, ao longo do tempo, eu passei a me basear nos meus sentimentos, e percebi que, para escrever letras animadas, bastava pensar em meus momentos com o STARISH, na energia de todos nós.

\- Hum, isso é bom. – o violinista sorria – Eu creio que você atingiu o seu objetivo, basta ver como você emociona as pessoas com sua voz, durante as nossas performances... ou mesmo nos programas em que você se apresenta sozinho.

\- Eu fico realmente feliz em ouvir isso, ainda mais vindo de você. Mas... eu notei mais uma coisa: que para escrever minhas canções de amor, as estrelas não bastavam mais, e quando eu percebi, minha inspiração para falar desse sentimento e expressá-lo através da música, era uma única pessoa. E essa pessoa é você, Syo-chan!

Kurusu arregalou os olhos, surpreso; nunca imaginara que era correspondido pelo amigo, e seu coração batia forte, mostrando o quão feliz estava. Uma sensação de alívio misturava-se a uma tensão na base de sua espinha, seu estômago farfalhando ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

\- Natsuki! – levantou-se – V-Você está certo disso? Não é um engano? Nós dois somos... dois rapazes, isso não passou pela sua cabeça? E tem as regras do Saotome! O que você pensa em fazer com isso?

O mais velho piscou algumas vezes, assumindo uma postura mais tensa, mas logo uma voz bem conhecida se manifestou em sua mente.

"_E agora, o que você vai fazer? Eu disse que era um risco muito grande! E se ele não gostar de você da mesma maneira?"_ – Satsuki parecia impaciente.

\- Eu vou... eu vou mostrar que amo você mesmo com tudo isso, Syo-chan. – levantava-se também – Não me importa que sejamos dois rapazes, se um de nós fosse uma menina, ou se fôssemos duas meninas, não faria a mínima diferença. Você que sempre esteve comigo, mesmo quando eu não tinha consciência do meu outro eu, e o fato de saber tudo o que eu sei agora só me faz ter mais certeza...

Natsuki se aproximou de Syo, devagar. Percebia a tensão do menor, mas também outras coisas que nunca reparara antes: as bochechas coradas, o olhar cheio de receio, mas também de expectativa. A lembrança de certa parte da conversa de Kurusu com Satsuki lhe veio à mente, e ele não teve mais dúvidas.

\- Eu farei de tudo para que não sejamos prejudicados, mas eu quero estar com você, Syo-chan. Não apenas como amigo, mas como seu companheiro. Eu o amo, e sei que, assim como você sempre me protegeu, eu também posso cuidar de você quando você precisar de mim... mesmo que você não me deixe fazê-lo.

O violista sorria abertamente ao verificar que o rubor no rosto de Syo aumentava, e envolveu-lhe o tronco com os braços, encostando as testas de ambos, fitando-o diretamente.

\- Natsuki, você é mesmo um idiota. – Syo balbuciou – Primeiro, por não ter percebido antes. Segundo, por assumir certas coisas antes que elas aconteçam.

Sem aviso, Syo diminuiu a distância entre os dois, beijando os lábios de Natsuki, um pouco sem jeito, tremendo de vergonha. Shinomiya correspondeu o beijo, aprofundando-o ao buscar passagem entre os lábios do pequeno com a língua; logo, ambos encontravam sua própria harmonia, Syo na ponta dos pés, com Natsuki o segurando firmemente pela cintura, quase o tirando do chão.

\- Hm... Natsuki... preciso de... ar... – Syo reclamou, depois de alguns longos minutos.

\- Ah... – o maior findava o beijo, somente reparando o quão sem fôlego estava ao separar as bocas de ambos – Desculpe, Syo-chan. Mas seus lábios são viciantes. Eu não conseguia parar.

Kurusu corou intensamente, dando um pequeno soco no braço do amigo, fazendo menção de se afastar, mas Natsuki o apertou mais em seus braços, visivelmente contente.

\- Eu o amo, Syo-chan~! Você quer namorar comigo?

\- Eu também... o QUÊ!? V-Você está certo disso, Natsuki? – o menor arqueou as sobrancelhas – Quer dizer, eu também o amo, mas os outros...

\- Isso que realmente importa, meu que-ri-do e fo-fo Syo-chan~~! – o maior apertava Kurusu de modo mais efusivo, erguendo-o do chão – Os outros são nossos amigos e terão que ficar felizes por nós... ou, eles nem precisam saber!

"_De onde saiu tanta confiança? Não que eu reclame, mas... preciso ter certeza de que isso está bem com ele também..." _– pensava Syo.

\- Natsuki! Pare com isso! – dava alguns tapinhas nos ombros do maior, sem força – Não é assim que se pede alguém em namoro! Solte-me!

A contragosto, Syo foi posto no chão, os olhos verdes de Natsuki fitando as íris azuis com ansiedade nada velada.

\- E então, Syo-chan? – Natsuki se ajoelhou diante do violinista, beijando sua mão com cuidado – Tendo as estrelas como testemunha, você aceita ser meu namorado? Meu, e só meu, para sempre?

Kurusu se espantou com a intensidade daquelas palavras, daquele olhar, e sorriu, toda a hesitação que poderia sentir se esvaindo completamente naquele momento.

\- Claro que eu aceito, Natsuki. Eu te amo. – dito isso, afagou o rosto do mais velho, pousando um carinhoso selinho sobre seus lábios, corando violentamente antes de retirar os óculos de Shinomiya.

\- Hum... o que você quer comigo agora, Ochibi? Pelo visto se acertaram, espero que você tenha me compreendido agora, hm? – Satsuki fitava o pequeno diretamente, sem deixar a posição em que estava.

\- Sim, só queria avisar que agora eu sei... e quero saber se tudo isso está bem para você também, Satsuki.

\- Como? Natsuki está feliz, portanto, eu também estou. Nós somos partes da mesma pessoa, esqueceu? – o rapaz deu um piparote na testa de Syo, sem machucá-lo.

\- Ahn, isso quer dizer que você também me ama? – o loirinho tapou a própria boca ao perceber o olhar nada amigável do outro – D-Desculpe...

\- Isso, você terá que descobrir por si próprio, Ochibi. O passo importante vocês já tomaram... agora, é ver o que o tempo diz. Eu mesmo só quero ver onde tudo isso vai dar. – o sorriso de Satsuki era provocador.

\- P-Pois eu lhe digo que serei o melhor namorado para Natsuki! E, de certo modo, para... você também. – desviava o olhar – Só queria que soubesse que assumo minhas responsabilidades.

\- Ótimo, eu ficarei de olho nisso. – Shinomiya levou a mão ao queixo de Syo, fazendo com que seus olhares voltassem a se encontrar – E pode ter certeza que cobrarei o que acabou de dizer.

Assim, Satsuki se inclinou na direção de Syo, tomando-lhe os lábios com um cuidado e leveza que o menor nunca imaginava capazes no maior; o loirinho fechou os olhos e se entregou ao beijo, que se tornou mais intenso aos poucos, finalmente reparando que seu namorado tinha os óculos novamente no rosto, ao separar-se dele.

\- Eu também serei o melhor namorado para o meu Syo-chan~~! – Natsuki se levantou, transbordando alegria – E vou começar preparando um jantar delicioso e nutritivo para nós dois!

\- O... O QUÊ!? Não! Natsuki, não ouse! O que você está fazendo? Ahhh, no colo NÃO, Natsuki!

\- Syo-chan, todos sabem que comida caseira é a mais saudável que existe! Quer prova de amor maior?

E assim, Syo era carregado por Natsuki porta afora; pela janela, no céu sem nuvens, as estrelas brilhavam com mais força, como as únicas que presenciaram o início daquela história de amor – mesmo que ela tenha começado há muito tempo antes, acima de todas as circunstâncias, de todas as dúvidas, de todos os medos. Acima de todas as coisas.

* * *

_**FIM**_


End file.
